


Adorable Douche Bag

by Deans_Girl1968



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural TV Show - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gentle Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Girl1968/pseuds/Deans_Girl1968
Summary: What happens when Dawn and Dean are left in the bunker - unsupervised!!!
Relationships: Dawn (OFC)/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Adorable Douche Bag

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. This is just for fun and no disrespect is meant towards those that do own it, the writers of the show, or the actors that portray our favourite characters.

You were trying to reach for the chocolate on the top shelf when you heard someone behind you, chuckling. You turned to see Dean. “You’re so short and so adorable when you try and stretch like that, you know that?” He said still chuckling. “No, but I do know that you’re a douche bag. Since you're here - get me the chocolate.” You demanded and he kept laughing while he came to stand behind you, and easily reached up to grab the bag of chocolate, while Dean trapped you against the counter, and handed it to you.  
“You know I'm starting to think you purposely put the chocolate up there, just out of my reach, so you have to get it for me you - since this is the third time this week.” You said giving him your “Don’t mess with me” look. “OK, ok, but it’s fun seeing you struggle.” He said simply as he shrugged as he reached for the chocolate and gave it to you before he walked away smiling. Your eyes narrow as you watch him walk away. “Oh, you’re in for it now Winchester,” you think to yourself.  
The funny thing is that you really like Dean and as much as he jokes with you for being so short he is one of the few friends you have and you love the jerk – most of the time. You went to your room, with your chocolate, to plot your revenge. You finally come up with an idea and plan it out. Including filming it for Sam to see when he got back from visiting Jodie. You knew he’d find it hilarious – even though he’d be a bit put out that he wasn’t involved. He loved to prank Dean – and you!!  
The next morning Dean walked out of his room to be hit by ice-cold water.  
“Son of a Bitch” he screams.  
Dean looks over to you, dripping in ice-cold water when he hears you laughing, to see you standing there with your phone recording his reaction and you give him your best Dean smirk. “Oh, you're so getting it now sweetheart” He growled as he started chasing you through the bunker.  
Although with your short legs and his long ones he easily caught up to you and pulled you into a big hug where you get soaked by his wet clothes.  
“Aww, Dean, why?” You cry out, jokingly hitting against his chest trying to getaway. “Just the beginning of payback sweetheart” he smiled wickedly as he let you go and he turned and walked away.  
“What are you planning?” she asks nervously.  
“You’ll find out” he laughed as he disappeared around the corner.  
You look at the mess around you and sigh. You go off and get a bucket and a mop to try and clear up some of the mess. You’re just getting back to the hall when Dean’s ring tone on your phone fills the air. You sigh if he’s ringing you while still in the Bunker it’s not good!!!  
“Hey Dean” you answered nervously  
“Guess who’s dried off and in your room, sweetheart? Now, is your diary under your bed?….or in your nightstand?….”  
“DEAN! NO!”  
“Ohhhhh no. You started this.” He chuckles “Ah… here it is! Under your pillow! Not very safe there is it Dawn?” Dean chuckles. “Were you writing in it late last night? or early this morning?”  
You hear him open the book and turn the page of your diary as you drop the mop and bucket and run towards your room, in the vain hope that you get there before he reads too much. You don’t want Dean to read your embarrassing innermost thoughts – especially the ones about him!!!! Once you get to your room you find the door locked – and Dean is on the other side still talking to you via your phone.  
“So sweetheart it says here that you hate the smell and taste of Whiskey!”  
You bang on your door “Dean PLEASE!!” you cry  
“Oh….but you wonder what it tastes like on me. That’s, ah, interesting sweetheart.”  
There’s more turning of pages and then  
“…. had a wonderful walk along the shoreline, looking out to sea, last night. The stars were bright and looked like Diamonds twinkling in the dark sky, much like Dean’s eyes when he really happy. Pity he wasn’t here.” … If only I’d known sweetheart.”  
“Dean you jerk. PLEASE.” You cry again, banging on the door, even though it’s now too late.  
“Oh this is interesting……..very interesting,” Dean says  
Dawn begins to wonder what he’s found now. Her eyes widen as she hears  
“Dean’s the most distracting man I have ever come across... His eyes are like emeralds;… his smile brightens my day;... Dean’s lips look so kissable, a pity I can’t get the courage to actually kiss them;... Oh god, those arms. What I wouldn’t give to stay in those strong arms. I felt so safe in them;... Dean got hurt and I had to stitch him up. The moment I touched his skin I felt warm and fuzzy and it went straight to my core. God his skin, his body....his chest... WOW! I wonder what the rest of him looks like….” “Oh god, I think he thinks of me like an annoying older sister”…. “What if he doesn’t feel the same way as me. This is torture! I have to tell him how I feel. Or better still I could just not say anything. We could just be friends, right? Can’t be that hard. Oh, who are you trying to kid? Your just friends with Dean? Yeah right!"  
After a few moments of silence, you hear the door unlock and open. You look at the floor, tears in your eyes, not wanting to see Dean looking pityingly down at you.  
“Look at me” you hear Dean ask in his husky voice, you shake your head and he puts a finger under your chin and lift’s your head to look at him, and then he takes you into his arms. “You’re so adorable you know that?” He says looking into your eyes. You blush and look away when he suddenly turns your face back towards him and kisses you. You’re surprised for a second before you start to reciprocate the kiss. You both break apart to catch your breath. “You can't imagine how long I've wanted to do that,” he says. “I can,” you say as you turn a dark shade of red.  
“Oh, I know,” Dean says placing his forehead against yours, “I’ve read your diary remember!” He chuckled. “Don’t remind me” you sigh “So what now?” You ask nervously. “You are officially my adorable girlfriend.” He says laughing kissing the tip of your nose, “And I’m your adorable Douche Bag” before bringing you into another slow, deep kiss. “For now though, we have to get the mops to clear up all that water before Sam gets back – or he’ll kill us.” He chuckles before taking your hand and walks you off to get the mops and buckets. 

******THE END******

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in another folder this morning. It's a fun piece that made me smile while reading it. Hope it does the same for you.


End file.
